


Over And Over Again

by urrhaven



Series: Timing Is Everything [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mutual Pining, Paris - Freeform, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, and a miniscule amount of angst, producer!beomgyu, singer!taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urrhaven/pseuds/urrhaven
Summary: Okay, yes I have added a spinoff to "Almost Is Never Enough" and I just fell into a wormhole with this one. I can't express how much relief I have felt when I finished this 5 days ago. I tried to edit it as much as I can, but I was too excited to post it so here it is.I would like to hear what you think of this in the comments😊Enjoy~
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Timing Is Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875148
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Over And Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes I have added a spinoff to "Almost Is Never Enough" and I just fell into a wormhole with this one. I can't express how much relief I have felt when I finished this 5 days ago. I tried to edit it as much as I can, but I was too excited to post it so here it is. 
> 
> I would like to hear what you think of this in the comments😊
> 
> Enjoy~

The chain of events that took place the night Beomgyu arrived in Paris, even though it was hard to admit, should be all blamed to him. It was all his fault, no one else. 

It started right at the moment Beomgyu sleepily entered the elevator. With his limbs and better judgment has both seemingly turned into mush. He was tired, jetlag, and he wanted to collapse right there on the elevator without a care in the world if it's not allowed. 

He feels like a drunken man swaying his way to his room when he did manage to arrive at his floor. The numbers on the doors are all looking really blurry to his eyes, but thankfully he found room 203 without a hitch. He pulled his suitcase inside and passed out on the bed seconds later. 

When he woke up. Man, was he in for a big surprise. 

Beomgyu stretched his arms over his head as the sunshine hit him straight in the face due to the open curtains. Why would he open the damn curtains when he hated sunlight like a vampire? 

Wait a damn minute, he doesn't remember opening his curtains last night. In fact, he dove on the bed the moment he entered the room. Which also meant he must have left the door open because he never really checked it out. 

Oh my god, has someone broke into his hotel room? 

While Beomgyu was about to lose his mind thinking that there might be some burglar who got hold of his things last night, the other person in the room just got out of the shower (that Beomgyu didn't hear was running because he was stuck in his thoughts). When he spotted that Beomgyu was awake, his mouth upturned into a fond smile. 

"Good morning, hyung." The person says. Pink hair still wet from the shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist exposing a toned upper body. 

Beomgyu was pulled out of his panicking at the sound of that familiar voice. He only knew one person who sounded that beautiful. 

"Taehyun..."

• • • 

Fate could be such a bitch sometimes to be very honest. She has ways of making people meet under the most bizarre circumstances anyone could ever think of. 

Apparently, Beomgyu had not in fact entered room 203 last night, but room 208. Which coincidentally was Taehyun's room, a friend he hasn't seen in person for 5 years now. 

Honestly, Beomgyu still could not believe his eyes. He even considered the possibility of this all being just a long winded dream of his, but Taehyun is still standing there in front of him after explaining what had transpired the night before. No matter how Beomgyu try to trick himself, the younger was real. 

Real and still very much half naked. 

His cheeks colored as his thoughts seem to helplessly steer into the direction of Taehyun's biceps and his abs. Beomgyu looked away and cleared his throat. "Uh, can you get dressed first before we talk...please?" 

Taehyun chuckled. A rare thing as Beomgyu remembered. Taehyun was the more stern one between them two when they were younger. Maybe he changed out of that quiet boy Beomgyu used to know him to be in highschool. 

As Taehyun got dressed, Beomgyu also took this time to brush his teeth and try to compose himself inside the bathroom. His head was still pounding after all the revelations he had this early in the morning. Good gracious, if he was in Seoul right now he's sure he would either be on the studio completing a certain track or composing or in his bed sound asleep and wont be waking up until the next three hours. 

But he was in Paris. Yeonjun had booked him the flight to force him out of the studio because he was beating himself too hard for an album that wasn't even due until three months later. 

And now he met someone he hadn't seen in half a decade. 

It was too much information all at once and he really need the time to process them, so he took a while brushing his teeth and washing his face as well. 

When he got out of the bathroom, Taehyun was already dressed in simple T-shirt and sweatpants. Leagues away from the usual fancy outfits he often wore on his performances at the music shows back in Seoul. 

Beomgyu tentatively says, "Hey." 

Taehyun perked up from the bed where he was laying on his back and scrolling through his phone. He sat up and tapped the empty space beside him gesturing for Beomgyu to join him. "Sit here hyung." 

And of course, who was Beomgyu to say no? Was he even capable of rejecting the younger at all? 

He cautiously made his way to the bed. The atmosphere was awkward, tensed, just like how Beomgyu was feeling deep inside. But Taehyun looked calm and peaceful, how does he do that?

"Did you have a good sleep?" Taehyun asked. Easing Beomgyu into the conversation. 

Beomgyu answered, "Yes, I did. Thank you so much for not, y'know, kicking me out." 

The pink haired smiled. "You know I could never do that to you, hyung. You're so peaceful when you sleep and I'm just really glad you entered my room instead of someone else's. God knows what they might have done to you." 

Beomgyu fiddled with his shirt from yesterday, feeling self conscious. Yes they were childhood friends and he knew Taehyun ever since they were in middle school. But they haven't been with each other's company for such a long time. A lot has changed from the past 5 years. Beomgyu wasn't the same as before. 

And his 'Taehyunie' had changed too. He's not even sure he can still call him that. 

Taehyun is a famous performer now. He had built a name for himself in the Korean music industry and has gathered a massive fanbase back home and all over the world. Many people look up to him and would consider themselves lucky to even get Taehyun's attention for a splitsecond. 

Yet here he was, bathing in the younger's gaze. He would bet all of Taehyun's fan girls would fight for his place right now.

Beomgyu met Taehyun's eyes. "Yeah, me too. I'm glad it was you. It's been such a long time since I last saw you in person." 

"So you've watched me perform on TV, hyung?" Taehyun asked. His hazel orbs glints in mischief. Beomgyu feels like he was being baited. 

"Huh? I—uhm, yes, I've...I've watched your performances. Right from your debut...actually." Beomgyu almost wanted to run after saying that. He was feeling really shy all of a sudden, like a little girl in middle school confessing to their crush. 

Beomgyu, why are you making it such big deal? He thought to himself. He's a celebrity, it's only normal that people watch him right? Yes it's normal. But really Beomgyu? You just had to tell him you were watching him ever since debut? What if he thinks you're weird?

Good gracious, Beomgyu's going to lose his mind. 

Before he could fly out of the room though, he felt Taehyun's hands on his own. "Thank you, hyung. That means a lot to me." 

The younger smiled once again and asked, "Where do you wanna go first, hyung?" 

And Beomgyu's first day in Paris began.

• • • 

Beomgyu ended up taking his breakfast inside Taehyun's room when the younger insisted they get room service after seing how exhausted Beomgyu still was from his flight. He was reminded once again of how caring the younger was. 

As they were eating he found out that Taehyun has been here for two days already. And that he was currently taking a break from work, just like Beomgyu. 

They were discussing about the places they wanted to go when Taehyun's mouth formed into a smirk. "Do you still suck at directions, hyung?" 

Beomgyu gasped, he was totally affronted. "That was one time! I can handle myself just fine nowadays thank you very much." He can't believe out of everything Taehyun could have reminded him from their childhood, he chose Beomgyu's apparent inefficiency when it comes to following directions. 

Taehyun laughed at him. And despite himself, Beomgyu can't really bring himself to be mad at him even for a second. How can he when he missed the sound of that laughter so much? 

"You're so mean. Is this what the Kang Taehyun truly is without the cameras?" He pouted, acting like he was truly sulking. 

"Yes, this is what 'the' Kang Taehyun is without the cameras, hyung." Taehyun put down his chopsticks and rested his cheeks in his palms, all while staring at Beomgyu. 

His eyes—god, those beautiful sparkly things that were now solely giving attention to him and him alone.   
Beomgyu felt heat creep up to his face and his knees weaken. "Tae." 

The younger perked up, smirk forming on his mouth. "Yes, hyung?" 

Beomgyu sighed. Of course the little shit knew what he was doing to him. "Can you just...please stop—uhm, stop staring at me?" 

"But I don't want to, hyung." Taehyun doesn't budge from his position. His eyes has now lost its mischievous glint, what took its place was something intense...longing. "It's been too long since I've last saw that pretty face." 

Beomgyu was at a lost for words. He can't even face the younger's gaze head on right now. Guilt was clenching in his heart, it was all his fault. Them losing communication for so long was his fault. He should have let him know he was going away for his studies. They could have planned it all out. 

But Beomgyu was a coward, he knew the moment Taehyun beg for him to stay, he will give in without a fight. 

"I'm sorry, Tae." He said, head hung low. 

He felt Taehyun's hand gently guide him to look up. "Just let me make sure you won't get lost again, let me join you on the trip, is that okay?" 

"Yes! Of course." And Beomgyu really didn't intend it to be that loud and enthusiastic, but Taehyun was smiling wide once again. And the little shame he felt was worth it if that would make him smile like that. 

Everything was worth it with Kang Taehyun. 

• • • 

After Beomgyu has returned to his room (with Taehyun insisting to carry his suitcase for him) and has prepared for the day. They went on the first place on Beomgyu's list.

"Place de La Concorde?" Taehyun said after Beomgyu had shown him the picture of the place in his phone. 

"Yup, I wanna see the obelisk from Egypt." It was one of the places Yeonjun wasn't able to visit when he was here last year so he wanted to see it for himself. 

The plaza was wide, a huge fountain was placed at the very center with lamposts surrounding it. The obelisk stood tall and proud behind it, like a huge overturned nail with its sharp tip pointing to the heavens. 

Beomgyu stared at it in awe, it was really tall! He could also see a bit of the hieroglyphs written on its side. "Tae, oh my god it's majestic!" 

"Hyung, seriously what's so special about this thing? It's just a pillar." 

Beomgyu gasps, affronted once again. "It's not 'just a pillar' Taehyun. Don't you remember my obsession with Egyptian history when we were in highschool? These were made—" 

"In honor of their gods or their kings. Yes I remember, hyung." 

Beomgyu was stunned by this, he didn't really think Taehyun would recall his extensive babbling about Egypt and obelisks back then. 

"Oh...I didn't really...expect that." He fiddled with his coat, not knowing what to do with his hands all of a sudden. 

Taehyun was looking at him intently. "I remembered a lot of things actually, hyung." 

"Like?" 

The younger hummed, then he gently pulled Beomgyu and they walked until they're closer to the base of the Luxor obelisk. "You told me that the process of making these gigantic pillars were laborious, from forming them to carving the hieroglyphs on each of the fours sides, to transporting them to different places, but no one up until now knows how the egyptians erected this thing."   
Taehyun said looking at the obelisk with mild interest, Beomgyu knew the younger didn't really consider that facy something vital, but he memorized it anyway. Because he knew Beomgyu loved it when he listens to him. 

Have you ever once looked at someone and say 'I want to know all the little things that makes this person happy as much as he knows mine.'   
Because that's what Beomgyu was feeling right now. Something inexplicably warm erupted somewhere in his chest and the feeling spreads to his whole body like hot chocolate. 

Warm and so so sweet. 

In a sudden burst of bravery, he said, "You missed me that much?" 

Taehyun fell silent. He was just staring at Beomgyu like his eyes would tell the older everything. 

And it does, because Taehyun looked at him like he was going to lose him any second if he doesn't keep his watch. Taehyun looked at him like he would disappear into smokes and become nothing but a memory. 

And it broke Beomgyu's heart to know that this was all his fault. 

Because he already left him once. And the longing in his beautiful eyes told more stories than words could ever express. 

"Please don't leave me again." Taehyun doesn't say, but Beomgyu felt it deep within his heart. 

Because Taehyun was looking at him like he would lose the whole world if he'll ever lose him again. 

• • • 

Taehyun was quiet as they moved to the next site, Pont de l’Archevêché. The bridge littered with locks from tourist and local lovers who come to hang a symbol of their unbreakable love. 

Beomgyu picked this one for the sole reason that he wanted to find Yeonjun's lock with that guy he met here last year. That guy was the reason Yeonjun was able to get out of his then half a year slump of not being able to draw anything. Which was really amazing for Beomgyu, he saw how much his best friend had suffer specially after his brother's death and that guy has healed him in a way. Now the artist was back to his enthusiastic self. He also got back to painting and was receiving commissions left and right once again.   
But the sad thing was that Yeonjun never get to met that guy again after their two days here in Paris. They have gone their separate ways with Yeonjun flying to Canada and that guy back to Korea.  
And even though Beomgyu can see that the older has truly healed from his brother's death, he can still feel the older's longing to see that guy once again. 

Beomgyu would have long since helped Yeonjun, but there was one problem. 

Yeonjun refused to tell him the guy's name. 

"Hyung, I know you're not the person to take interest in locks, so can you please tell me what we're doing here." Taehyun swayed their intertwined hands a little. 

Somehow while exploring Place de La Concorde and taking numerous photos on Beomgyu's polaroid, their hands have found each other and connected like puzzle pieces. 

Now Beomgyu doesn't have the will nor the heart to detach his hand from Taehyun's so they kept it that way even as they arrived here. 

"My friend met this guy here last year and it's kind of a fated incident you know? They parted here at this bridge after hanging their locks." Beomgyu narrated briefly as he started to look for the locks. 

Taehyun scrunched his forehead. "That story sounds familliar, wait is your friend's name Yeonjun?" 

Beomgyu stopped in his tracks and faced Taehyun with narrowed brows. "Wait, how did you know his name?" 

Taehyun suddenly grinned and then he was bouncing happily on his feet like a child who just received his favorite toy for christmas. "Hyung! Oh my god, you would not believe this." 

"Yes what? Why are you jumping?" 

"Because my friend was the one Yeonjun met here! Oh my god, this is so cool! I'm gonna tell Soobin hyung, he's going to be so happy!" 

Beomgyu was still a little confused, "Wait, are you sure?" 

Taehyun beamed at him, eagerly nodding. "Yes yes I am sure. This Yeonjun friend of yours, is he still blue haired right now? Or has he re-dyed his hair already?" 

Beomgyu gasped. Were all of this even real? Taehyun's friend was the one Yeonjun met here in Paris last year? "You have got to be kidding me!" 

Taehyun laughed. "I know right? What are the odds! Fate was really bringing them together again!" 

Beomgyu could only nod, he genuinely still couldn't believe this revelation. 

Strange things happen in Paris that's for sure. 

Despite both of their minds being blown by what they've discovered, they did end up looking for the locks still. They both wanted to prove if their suspicions were true.   
And after almost two hours of searching they finally found it. 

Two little padlocks tangled together before being locked to the bridge. One says 'Yeonjunie~' while the the other says 'Soobinie~'. 

They both grin at the simplicity of the locks. "Oh if they weren't such a sap." Beomgyu cooed at it. 

Now he kinda want a lock of his own too. 

Taehyun looked at him as they both said at the same time, "I want one!" 

They ended up giggling at themselves before proceeding to buy a pair of locks from the store nearby. 

"This is so cute!" Beomgyu cooed at the matching pink and blue ones they bought. They were just the right size to scribble their names too. 

Taehyun took the permanent marker and very carefully wrote 'Beomie' on the pink one and 'Tyun' on the blue one before adding 'Together Forever' underneath the names on their respective locks. 

Beomgyu felt his heart skip a beat. And then it was thumping in his chest like a canary asking to be freed. 

Taehyun was always so sincere with everything he does. Especially when it comes to Beomgyu. 

"Let's hang it hyung!" Taehyun said, his hazel orbs sparkling in delight. 

Beomgyu nodded, completely dazed by those beautiful eyes. 

And so they hanged them to the bridge along with the others that thousands and thousands of lovers have hanged before. 

Now all that was left were the keys. 

And even without telling each other, they both throw it at the same time into the Seine river, watching them until they're gone into the water. 

Now their locks are going to stay there forever, entagled with each other. 

Unbreakable. 

Beomgyu stared at the sunset being reflected in the water. They didn't even notice the blue sky turn into a mirage of orange, yellow and deep red. 

Taehyun turned his gaze to the setting sun on the horizon, and then to Beomgyu. He grasped his hand once again, "Are you ready for the last stop for today?" 

Beomgyu tightened his hold on the younger's hand. "With you, always." 

• • • 

And sure, Beomgyu did say he was ready earlier, but as he stood near the railings if the cruise ship admiring the beauty of Paris at night, he was still over whelmed. 

The sky was a blank canvas littered by only the brightest stars tonight. They sparkled and bedazzled Beomgyu's eyes for a few moments until they landed on a certain pink haired singer.

Kang Taehyun, his brightest star. 

"So? What do you think? Cool right?" The younger asked, clearly unsure of himself with the way he was avoiding Beomgyu's eyes. 

This was the first time that the younger acted this sheepish ever since this morning and that hit Beomgyu with nostalgia. It seemed that his shy and quiet 'Taehyunie' didn't completely disappear at all. He was still somewhere inside that heart of a man that has matured too early just to chase his dreams. 

So he smiled, because he remembered Taehyun always calmed down whenever he does it back in the days. "What are talking about? This is awesome! How did you manage to prearrange all of this in such a short time?" 

And the effect was immediate because Taehyun look relieved now, his shoulders were less tense and his smile was easy. He shrugged. "You know, just called some friends when you were asleep this morning." 

"You planned all of this? For me?" Beomgyu got that feeling again, of his breath catching up in his throat and this tingling sensation in his hands and more with the drunk butterflies in his stomach. He knew what it was, but he doesn't want to think about it. 

They left Pont de l’Archevêché at about 6 pm and Beomgyu really didn't have much planned after that, but Taehyun said he has a surprise for him so he went with the younger blindfolded and all. He guided him throughout the way and the next thing he knew was that he was in a cruise ship passing through the Seine river. 

Taehyun led him to the table set up just for the two of them. "I mean, I haven't really seen you in a while hyung." 

And there it was again. That look on the younger's eyes were back. This time, Beomgyu doesn't even try to avoid it. 

They were finally going to have that conversation that was 5 years long overdue. 

Beomgyu braced himself for the worst. He settled on his seat and gathered every ounce of braveness that he has to bring up the topic. "Go on, ask me." 

Taehyun heaved a sigh, his expressions turning more serious. He looked straight into Beomgyu's eyes as he asked, "Why have you never told me that you were leaving that time, hyung?"

He was expecting that, but the question still felt like a bullet to the heart for Beomgyu. Taehyun's eyes were looking at him with so much pain.

5 years ago, Beomgyu was a bouncy senior highschool student who dreamed too much of having his own studio and producing songs for his best friend to sing. At the beginning of the school year his parents already told him of their plans of sending him to the States to avail for a more advanced music production program than what was offered in their local college. 

And despite music being one of the things that made him feel alive, that was the first time that he thought about quitting. 

Because Beomgyu couldn't afford of leaving Taehyun behind. 

Ever since middle school they have always been together. Taehyun was the only person in his mind whenever he made songs and he wanted it to stay that way. 

His music was for Taehyun and Taehyun alone. 

And so he told his parents that he wanted to stay in Seoul, tried convincing them that there were good music programs around. But his father didn't agree, he was adamant of sending Beomgyu to the US and no one in their family could ever make him change his mind. 

Beomgyu was devastated to say the least, he tried distancing himself from Taehyun for the first 2 weeks of the first semester. Taehyun that time was totally confused why he was acting that way, but didn't give up on reaching out and trying to fix their relationship. 

And Beomgyu was weak to anything Taehyun does so it was only a matter of time before he gave up. He embraced the fact that he was soon leaving his best friend and made the most out of every moment that they have. 

And those were also the times that Beomgyu realized that his attachment to Taehyun has more to it than just because he was his best friend. 

There was a shift in their dynamics. More hesitant touches, more careful words, more of that charged atmosphere whenever they were together. It was a whole new level of closeness that they both welcomed with opened arms. 

And that was also the time Beomgyu realized Taehyun must have felt the same all along. 

And it was simultaneously the happiest and the saddest moments of his life. Beomgyu knew he had to tell Taehyun that he was leaving, that whatever that was they had at that moment needed to end because he'll be leaving him soon. 

But Beomgyu was selfish. He didn't want to think about endings and what the future would bring. He wanted to stay in that moment with Taehyun, he wanted to just be with him without worries and he wanted the same for the younger. 

And then before the two of them could even notice, it was already their graduation day. Beomgyu remember Taehyun being so excited that day, not about the graduation ceremony, but about his graduation gift to Beomgyu that he would supposedly give on their post graduation celebration. 

But Beomgyu never got the chance to see what Taehyun has for him because he was scheduled for a flight to US just an hour after the ceremony. 

And until the last moment he never got the chance to tell Taehyun he was leaving. Even as Taehyun was walking him to his family's car after the ceremony and reminding him to not be late on their celebration. 

Until those last minutes the younger didn't know that would be the last time they would see each other. 

He was brought back to the present by Taehyun wiping the tears off his cheeks, Beomgyu didn't even notice the tears falling from his eyes. "Tae, I tried. Every single day of our senior year I tried to tell you, but I...I was a coward.

"We were always just so happy with each other and I didn't want to ruin it so I kept on delaying it and delaying it and...and time just flew so fast, before I knew it, it was my last day with you and it was our graduation...I didn't want to ruin your happiness—" 

By this time Beomgyu was already a crying mess. He was sobbing with so much force that it was shaking his thin frame. Taehyun quickly brought him to his arms, rubbing circles into his back and caressing his hair over and over again to calm him down.

5 years. Beomgyu kept those feelings bottled up for 5 long painful years. And now they were all out and he has never felt so free yet so frustrated at the same time.

They waisted so much time. 

When Beomgyu calmed down, Taehyun let out his heart too. "I was really confused that time, you know? I kept waiting on your frontgate for weeks to the point your father himself had to call my parents and tell them to stop me. I lived those years wondering what have I done so wrong that you never told me? There wasn't a day I didn't wish to see you again." 

Taehyun cupped his face, wiping the tears steaming from his face once again. This time he said it loud and clear. "I missed you so much, hyung." 

• • • 

Beomgyu woke up to possibly the best sleep he had in years. He was feeling light as cherry blossom petals blown in the wind every spring. This time he didn't despise the sun rays invading his room, instead he soaked in it like a starved flower. He was even humming to himself as he took a shower. 

Last night went in a blur. After Taehyun and he poured out all their heart's content and caught up with each other's lives, they both head back to their hotel tired, but truly happy for a day well spent. 

And today seemed to be another great day as well!

Beomgyu met with Taehyun 30 minutes later down at the lobby. It was easy to spot the younger's light pink hair as it contrasted his all black outfit. He was sitting on one of the couch in the lounge, scrolling through his phone and fixing his clear round glasses once in a while. 

Wow, Beomgyu wondered if he might have saved a village in his past life to deserve someone like Taehyun. 

He stared at the younger for a little bit. His brows were narrowed and the smile he had last night was nowhere near his face as he furiously typed on his phone. Who was texting Taehyun to get him worked up like that? 

The younger must have sensed him after a while because he looked up and instantly the frown was wiped out from his face and was quickly replaced with a smile. "Hyung." 

Beomgyu tried to tamp down the worry bubbling in his chest. He's sure Taehyun could handle himself just fine. "Hey, Tae. Where are you taking me today?" 

Taehyun reached out to hold his hand and kissed the back of his palm like how a knight does to a princess while looking straight into Beomgyu's eyes. "Leave it to me, my prince. I guarantee our time will be worthwhile." 

Beomgyu pretended he doesn't feel like melting into a puddle and weakly smacked Taehyun on the arms. "Yah! Why would you do that, that's so corny." 

His cheeks was the color of tomatoes that's for sure and Taehyun was just laughing. Eying him knowingly, the younger said, "Come on, hyung. I know you liked it when I call you that." 

Beomgyu huffed and pretended to walk out. The younger easily caught up to him and linked their fingers together, and just like that it was hard for him to stay pretending to be mad. 

• • • 

The first thing that caught Beomgyu's attention about the Sainte Chapel were the beautiful stained glass paintings covering each and every window. Though his eyes strained to see the details properly because of how high up they were, he still could tell they were a masterpiece. 

And the interior of the Chapel was even more majestic with the golden glow the dozens of chandeliers gave the place. The stained glass looked even better when you're inside, he was in awe of how high the ceiling was and how the roof was also covered in stained glass. 

"Wow, Tae can you see how high the ceiling is! What were they planning to welcome in this place, giants?" He laughed as he turned to Taehyun. 

But the younger was on his phone. Clearly arguing with whoever it was he was talking to on the other line. Just like earlier on the lobby. 

Now Beomgyu really didn't want to bother himself that much about it because he knows Taehyun can handle it, but he was getting worried. He wanted to enjoy this day with him, but he can't do that if he was constantly on his phone. 

Should he go up to him and ask him what's wrong? But what if Taehyun didn't want him to get involve into it? 

Beomgyu was still contemplating his next actions when Taehyun finished his call. "What were you saying, hyung?" 

He decided to just get straight with it. "Nothing, who were you talking to? You seemed really angry, Tae." 

This caught the younger of guard. "That? Just some work stuffs. Some reality show was trying to cast me. But I don't really like to." 

Beomgyu frowned. "Are you sure declining to them won't cost you much? That's still work, Taehyun. Maybe you should reconsider." 

But Taehyun's expression was enough to tell him he already made his decision. So he sighed and said, "Okay, let's just get inside and take some good pictures." 

• • • 

Taehyun's mood slightly improved throughout the day, but Beomgyu could still sense that he was still hung up with his conversation with whoever it was on the phone. He tried his best to distract the younger as much as he can. They went to get lunch on a restaurant and stuffed themselves with food, talked and laughed about all the things they've done when they were highschool. 

Beomgyu felt great, but there was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He was really curious about one thing. 

It was currently 4 pm and they were heading to the Eiffel tower. Taehyun was walking by his side with his hands yet again entangled with Beomgyu's. Beomgyu finally got the guts to bring it up. "Tae, I'm really curious about something." 

The younger hummed. "What was it hyung?" 

"What were you supposed to give me on graduation? That gift you've been so excited to show me?" 

Beomgyu doesn't know why his heart was beating so fast, it's just a gift from Taegyun. He still has all of the things the younger gave him from before. It will just be a new addition to that big box filled with his memories with the person he tressured so much. But somehow he was still filled with anticipation. With how much excitement Taehyun showed about that gift before, he could feel that it was special. 

But what made so special? 

Taehyun gave him a smile. "That's actually what I'm gonna give you tonight. Let's just go first and see the tower light up."

Beomgyu groaned deep inside because he reall did want to see it now, but he has no other choice but to wait. 

Arriving at the foot of the tower just as it lit up was the most unforgettable experience for Beomgyu in this whole trip. No photographs ever did justice to how beautiful the tower looked when the lights are on and it was illuminating everything on it's surroundings. 

There was just something with its warm glow cascading down Taehyun's face. Making those beautiful eyes sparkle, embracing the slope of his nose, and tugging a wide smile on his lips. 

Taehyun bathed in Paris night lights was the whole definition of the word ethereal. 

He was beautiful so so beautiful that it made his heart hurt, it too much joy that he was finally here now mixed longing for something he can't quite put a name yet. 

Taehyun faced him and held both of his hands. "That day, I was supposed to give you this," he took a silver necklace with a small heart locket as a pendant "but you didn't show up. 

"And I promised to myself that I would give this to you when we meet again, hyung." 

Beomgyu was at a lost for words as Taehyun went down and kneeled on one leg. "I've waited 5 years to see you again...and now that you're finally here I'm never letting you go." 

There were tears streaming down his face as he looked down the younger. Taehyun looked at his eyes and asked, "Will you be my boyfriend, hyung?" 

And Beomgyu's only answer was to nod his head. After some time he tackled Taehyun to the ground in a bear hug. "Yes! Kang Taehyun, yes!" 

No one could understand how much joy he's feeling right now. It felt like a very big bone finally dislodged from his throat and he can breathe again, he felt this lightness that he could almost fly. 

After 5 fucking years of waiting. Finally! Fucking finally! 

They ended up laughing with each other on the ground as tourists and locals alike looked at them weirdly, but they didn't mind. Instead Beomgyu tightened his hug on Taehyun and showered kisses on the younger's face as the younger giggled. 

The only thing that mattered to them right now, were each other. 

• • • 

"Have you seen that blonde couple on our right? You should have seen their face Tae, they looked completely scandalized." Beomgyu still couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was probably 11 in the evening and they both decided to go back to the hotel to rest. 

Taehyun chuckled in the middle of unlocking his room with his key card. "There was even a mom on our left side that covered his son's eyes when you tackled me hyung." 

After being officially together, the both of them celebrated it by being obnoxious loud dorks. They rode the elevator to go up and see the view from the top only to remember that Beomgyu has crippling fear of heights. He clung to Taehyun the whole time and shrieked and screamed even at the slightest breeze of the wind because "What if we get blown, fall, and die Tae?" Needless to say, Taehyun was too eager to let his 'boyfriend' cling to him and would just laugh at Beomgyu's antics and kiss his forehead fondly. 

They stumbled into the room laughing. 

"Maybe we should do that again, but not right now though. I feel like my insides are all tangled." Beomgyu said as he dragged Taehyun to the couch and dramatically dropped his weight on the poor furniture. 

Taehyun chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly. "Hyung, we weren't even that high up."

It made Beomgyu kind of sleepy. He always loved it when Taehyun played with his hair. So Beomgyu just went and lay his head on Taehyun's lap, guiding the younger's hands back to his hair as he closed his eyes. "More please." 

Taehyun easily complied and even hummed a song as he run his fingers on the older's soft black hair. The night was serene and Beomgyu was feeling all warm and cozy inside. 

His shoulders are relaxed and his breathing easy. Mind filled with nothing but the beautiful memories they made here in Paris. Starting from him waking up in Taehyun's bed yesterday morning, when they went to see the obelisk and how he Taehyun reminded him of the old times, when they went to the bridge only to find out how bizarre yet wonderful fate truly works, when they went on a cruise ship and poured out all those questions and answers they kept to themselves for years, when they went to the chapel this morning, how they reminisce Beomgyu's affinity for ditching classes at lunch...

And when Taehyun asked him to be officially be his boyfriend tonight. 

All of this put on a contented smile on Beomgyu's face, he felt like his heart would burst with happiness. He's floating on the clouds. 

"Hyung, do you realize you're smiling so wide right now? What's on your mind?" 

Beomgyu opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Taehyun's face. Just a breathe away from his. His cheeks immediately heat up. "Tae...back away a little...bit." 

But Taehyun wasn't listening instead he was getting even closer, and closer, and closer...

until he felt the younger's lips on his own. 

It lasted for a few seconds and then Taehyun was up, gently placing a throw pillow under Beomgyu's head. "I'll take a shower first, hyung. And then you should get ready to sleep too." 

Then he left Beomgyu totally dazed and speechless. What the fuck was that? 

Beomgyu subconsciously touched his lips. "Kang Taehyun, you sly little shit." he muttered under his breath. 

To pass some time and calm himself down Beomgyu he opted to look around the room. He started with the bedside table as Taehyun put up quite a lot of things there. There was his round glasses, his phone, and a folded white paper. 

He knew he shouldn't have opened it, but his curiosity was eating on him. 

It was a plane ticket back to Korea that was dated on the same day Beomgyu woke up on Taehyun's bed. 

Taehyun should have gone back to Korea that day, but he stayed...because of Beomgyu. 

The new information circled in his mind for a few minutes, still not being able to process it. Why did Taehyun kept this from him? 

Beomgyu was still in that thought process when Taehyun's phone vibrated. He peaked on the screen and someone named "Seokjin hyung" was calling. He didn't know what took over him, but he hurriedly hit the answer button. This person could be the same one the younger was arguing on the phone since this morning. 

"Kang Taehyun, why did you only answer my calls now? You should have already been here yesterday, but where the fuck are you now? Why are you still staying in Paris for pete's sake? Don't you remember that you still didn't give your answer to JTBC's producer for that reality show? Taehyun, this is a big break! If you're not here immediately by tomorrow you are going to lose you career, do you hear me? The CEO is so disappointed with you Taehyun he wants to see you as soon as—" 

Taehyun got a hold of the phone and turned it off. "Hyung, don't worry about it to much, I can handle it—" 

"No you can't Tae!" Beomgyu's heart is breaking into pieces once again. How can he so easily forget that things were not as easy as it was before? Taehyun has a fucking career that doesn't let him out of the public's eyes for even a second! And the younger would easily drop all of it just for him. 

Meeting him again was a mistake, he was just ruining his life! 

"I can't...I can't do this with you, Tae. You have a different life now and I'm only going to ruin it for you, Tae please...let's stop this." 

He knew it will be impossible for them to even have a normal relationship. Everyone would be breathing down their necks. Taehyun's fangirls would surely have him high on their hate list. Or worse, his fans would leave him once they found out that he was dating. 

His career will be ruined all because of Beomgyu. 

But Taehyun was holding his hand, gaze stern and relentless. "No, hyung. Listen to me, stop blaming yourself about this. Just trust me okay, I can handle it!" 

Beomgyu forcefully removed his hand. He saw the hurt on the younger's face as he did so and his heart broke even more. "No Tae, I'm not letting you ruin your career just for me. I'm not worth it." 

He was about to open the door to go back to his room when Taehyun spoke. 

"So you're just gonna run away...again." This made him frozen on his spot. He felt Taehyun approaching so he turned to face him. 

"You're just gonna leave me again, hyung? Do you know how fucking happy I am that you entered my room that night? When I found you sleeping on my bed?" He was stepping forward closer and closer to Beomgyu while he had nowhere else to do, but step back. 

"You have no idea, how much I've waited for this day hyung, so please." Beomgyu's back hit the door and he was now officially trapped in Taehyun's arms. 

"Please don't leave me again." Taehyun's last words before burrying his face on the crook of Beomgyu's neck. The older later realized that the younger was crying, the force of each sob shaking his body. 

Beomgyu didn't want to be selfish, he really didn't. But all he wanted to do was to make Taehyun happy. He already scarred the younger too much when he left him 5 years ago, he can't afford to cause him another pain. 

He wrapped his arms around the younger and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Taehyunie, hyung isn't gonna leave again. Sorry I was just overwhelmed. I'm not gonna leave you again, I'm sorry." 

So Beomgyu, decided to take a risk. It will be very hard for them. But he didn't want to leave him ever again. He failed him last time, but he will fight for him now. No matter what it takes. 

• • • 

They agreed to fly back to Korea that very night. Taehyun really felt bad for having to cut the older's vacation short, but Beomgyu waved it off saying Paris would never be the same without him.

"The most important thing right now is that we get you to Seoul as soon as possible." Beomgyu said as they arrive at the airport, waiting for their name to be called. Luckily, Taehyun's manager was able to arrange their flight as quickly as he can when Taehyun called him back. Beomgyu also called Yeonjun to let him know he was coming back home. 

Beomgyu was honestly really tired and he just wanted all of this to be over. He yawned and Taehyun was quick to guide him to rest his head on his shoulder. "Are you okay, hyung?" 

Beomgyu sleepily nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired. It's been a long day." 

Taehyun kissed his forehead and he was reassured once again, that everything will be alright. "Just rest for a while, hyung. I'll wake you up when we board." 

Beomgyu smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you baby." 

He fell asleep for a few minutes and then they finally boarded the plane. The whole time, he was plastered on Taehyun's side. Taehyun never once let go of his hand until they made it to their seats. 

"How do you think your manager would react if he found out you came home to Korea with a boyfriend?" Beomgyu asked, now completely awake as the plane took off. 

Taehyun paused his game on the screen and turned to him. "He would probably be pissed, but I don't care. You're mine now." 

Beomgyu did not anticipate the last line of the answer and he promptly choked on nothing. He smacked the younger's shoulder making him laugh. "Where did that even come from." 

Taehyun chuckled, he removed his headphones and moved his face closer to Beomgyu. "But I'm right, you're mine now. Aren't you hyung?" 

Beomgyu grabbed the complementary bottled water on his seat and drank from it, mumbling a "Yours." His cheeks were red and he wanted nothing, but to cover his whole face right now. 

"What was that hyung? I can't really hear you." The younger went even more closer to Beomgyu, leaving their face to be only a few centimeters apart. 

"I'm yours." Beomgyu said, almost a whisper but enough for the younger to hear. 

Taehyun claimed his lips once again, but longer this time. Slowly and gently, making him feel how happy he was that he was here with him. 

• • • 

They spent the whole flight alternating between sleeping or watching whatever movie their was on their screen. And before they knew it they were already coming down from the plane. 

And that's when everything went downhill. 

Right as they arrived Incheon International Airport, reporters have immediately crowded them like a cloud of persistent flies. There were cameras snapping left and right. 

Taehyun stood firm and guarded Beomgyu, shielding him from the press. 

But Beomgyu was already dying inside, despite his loud personality he really cant handle that much crowd and reporters even worse. 

They managed to get passed the reporters when Taehyun's manager and Yeonjun arrived and they had to let go of each other's hand because they needed to ride on a different car to avoid anymore conflicts with the press. 

Yeonjun almost dragged him to his car because he didn't want to let go of Taehyun. "Gyu, come on! Those reporters are gonna see us if we don't hurry." 

Taehyun's eyes were glistening. "Don't worry, hyung. I'll go to you, I promise." 

Beomgyu had no choice, but to let go. 

When they arrived at Yeonjun's car, the older filled in on everything that happened. "Gyu, I don't know what happened in Paris and why you're suddenly so close with a superstar, but last night pictures of you and Kang Taehyun holding hands and smiling to each other on Pont de l’Archevêché circulated the internet. And now everyone thinks you're in a relationship." 

How the fuck did that even happened?

Beomgyu was speechless. Things just turned into the worst of the worst and now he doesn't know what to do. Yeonjun who was obviously waiting for him to deny the rumors, was struck dumb when he put two and two together. 

"Oh my god, you are together with the Kang Taehyun. I can't freaking believe this." The blonde massaged his temples and focused on driving.

Beomgyu sighed, he was just so fucking tired. "The red notebook was for him." 

If Yeonjun was surprised earlier, he was totally blown out of his mind right now. "What? You mean to tell me, that Kang Taehyun was that childhood sweetheart you kept writing sings for, for about 5 years now?" 

"Yes." 

Beomgyu wanted to trust Taehyun, he really does. But there was a looming feeling in his guts that things are about to turn even worse. 

• • • 

Beomgyu's eyes were swollen from constant crying. His room was a mess, the suitcase he brought to Paris remain untouched with his clothes inside, papers were scattered all over his floor along with dirty clothes and empty packets of ramyun. 

It's been 3 days since he came back to Seoul and Taehyun hasn't showed up ever since the chaos in the airport. No calls, no texts, nothing. It was as if those two days in Paris never happened at all and it was all part of Beomgyu's sweetest dream. 

So he let the suitcase sit on the corner. He doesn't open it, no. The suitcase reminded him that he wasn't dreaming. 

There was another reminder of course. The locket stayed a familiar weight on his chest, but it hurt too much to look at it now. 

Now that Taehyun has went back to his normal life, where does his relationship with Beomgyu stand? 

Where was Beomgyu in the list of his hectic schedule? 

Yesterday he found out Taehyun was casted into We Got Married with Lee Chaeryoung, a famous dancer. They were said to start filming in 5 days. And that news has been all over the internet and all his television has been spouting these days. The rumors about him and Taehyun dating? They vanished and was completely overridden by the news of Taehyun's soon to be virtual marriage. 

So no one could really blame him if he spent his days crying right? For now it was the only release he could resort into. His boyfriend wasn't here to comfort him and reassure him that everything's gonna be all right. 

Can he still even call him his boyfriend? 

Beomgyu fell asleep crying once again. Into the land of dreams where his heart don't constantly break into pieces. 

The next morning, Yeonjun barged into his flat like in all his loud glory without even a sense of remorse. 

"Choi Beomgyu you have been cooped up inside this room for days now and I'm so fucking fed up with your superiors blowing up my phone. Haven't you been checking your emails?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Hyung my heart feels like it's being run over a tractor back and fort over and over again as of the moment I don't have the time to read my emails." 

Yeonjun's face softened at his words and he pulled Beomgyu into a hug. "I'm not gonna say I know how you feel, but what I can assure you was that this too will pass. Everything will be over soon." 

And Beomgyu knew all of this, he does. He was just not sure if after everything was over, Taehyun would still be there beside him.

"Now open your email, Namjoon hyung kept bugging me about it." Yeonjun urged him to get his laptop. 

Beomgyu sighed, but he did comply. Scrunching his eyes as the glare of the monitor hit him as soon as he opened them. He finally went to his emails after a few seconds and found the one his CEO was bugging Yeonjun about.

"It was from my old music school. Where I went to college in LA." 

"And? Just open it!" 

Beomgyu was really not expecting the contents of the letter, but it was authentic and sent directly from his favorite professor before. Apparently, he was offered a teaching position. More of like a collaboration of their company with his old school. That's why Namjoon, their CEO was so eager for him to give it an answer. 

"Oh my god, Gyu this is such a big opportunity. You're gonna be a professor!" 

Beomgyu should be happy, but he can't bring himself to smile. The contract said it will last for two years. 

Everything truly will be over soon. 

• • • 

Taehyun was losing his mind. He explicitly told Seokjin that he didn't want to be a part of that reality show, but the older didn't listen to him.

"Taehyun, you are sacrificing your entire career just because you were infatuated with this pretty boy you met in Paris? Come on—" 

This time he completely lose his temper. 

The tall manager just barely avoided his punch and his fist collided with the wall instead, blood dripped down his hand. He probably broke some bones on his right hand from his fist colliding with concrete, but he doesn't mind. 

"Hyung, with all due respect. Please don't jump into conclusions. You've never experienced waiting for someone for so long and when you finally see him again, fate wouldn't let you be with him." 

Seokjin's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that..." 

"Yes, he was the one I've been waiting for 5 fucking years, hyung." 

"I...I didn't know, Taehyun." 

Taehyun didn't mind him and opted to look for a handkerchief to wrap around his bleeding fist. He was so done with this company controlling his every move. He was over it, this time he'll make the rules. 

He found a handkerchief and gathered his things. He had enough, he will go to Beomgyu and reveal his relationship in public his career be damned! 

"My decision is final, hyung. I will not be in that show and if you or anyone would still insist, then you lose your highest payed artist." Those were his last words before he slammed the door to his manager's office and got out of the company building as fast as he can. 

It's been five hellish days since he last saw Beomgyu. And it hurt so much, he felt like cursing the whole universe with what happened. 

Why would fate let him have someone he longed for such a long time only to drag him away from him as soon as he thought he could finally spend his forever with him. Why was life so fucking cruel. 

He missed Beomgyu so much. The way the older laughed without any inhibitions, the way his smiles light up Taehyun's world, and the way his hands molded perfectly into his. He needed him as much as he needed the very air he breathes. 

He can't lose him, not again. 

Taehyun went straight to his car and drove to the address Beomgyu told him when they were still in Paris, when they were having lunch after they toured the Sainte Chapel. 

He immediately got inside the building and located the older's room. 

He knocked on the door and anxiously waited for his hyung to open up. 

"Yes, who are—Taehyun-ssi." Instead of Beomgyu, a blonde haired guy, Yeonjun if Taehyun remembered correctly, opened the door. 

"Yes, where is Beomgyu?" He didn't want to seem rude, but he was in a hurry! 

"Oh shit! He didn't tell you?" 

Now this Yeonjun dude was making hok nervous. "He didn't tell me what?" 

Yeonjun looked conflicted. "I don't know if I should trust you with this information." 

Taehyun was slowly losing his patience again. He needed to see Beomgyu, goddamn it! "What was it?" 

He was not prepared for the answer. 

"He is going to the airport as we speak, he has a flight to L.A. in 30 minutes." 

He didn't even blink as he immediately run back to his car and drove as fast as legally permitted to the airport. He doesn't know why Beomgyu was going to L.A. all of a sudden, but all he knew was that this seem awfully familiar. 

Beomgyu also left to the states without telling him before and the next time they saw each other was roughly only a week ago. 

He will not let him leave him like that, ever again. 

The drive was smooth and he was pretty confident he would arrive to stop the younger in time, until he got stuck on traffic. 

"Since when did Incheon even had this much traffic? For fuck's sake!" He smacked his head on the steering wheel. He was so close to the airport, how can he get stuck now? 

He was thinking of a way to go to the airport faster, when his eyes caught a glimpse of something. 

Fuck! Fate really was a bitch sometimes. 

Right on his left side, inside a taxi was Choi Beomgyu. The man he's running after. 

The love of his life who had an affinity for leaving without even telling him. 

Taehyun never thought he would thank god for traffic, but here he was. 

He hurriedly went out of his car and banged on the door of the taxi. "Hyung! I'm right here!" 

Beomgyu noticed him and got out of the taxi immediately. "Taehyun, oh my god! What are you doing here?" 

"Hyung, please tell me you're not about to leave me again." He was crying now, mindless of the cellphone cameras focused on them. He doesn't care, he would do everything it would take to make Beomgyu stay! 

"Taehyun...I'm...yes, I was about to leave for L.A." 

Taehyun can almost hear his heart broke into pieces. He thought he had a chance, he thought he could finally have his chance—

"But I cancelled my flight just a minute before you banged on the door." 

Wait, what? 

"So you're not leaving me? You're gonna stay?" Taehyun pulled the older into a hug. He was still crying but now they were tears of joy. 

"But Tae, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to start filming the—" 

Taehyun shut Beomgyu off by kissing him, right there in the middle of traffic, throwing all caution to the wind. 

"I'm quitting my job and be your sugar baby from now on." He said with a grin when they pulled away. Beomgyu was laughing too much it was surely hilarious to see him with the tears on his eyes. 

When the older recovered he smacked Taehyun on the shoulder. "You dork! How could you joke about something like that." 

"Who said I'm joking? I am jobless now, hyung. And I want to be your sugar baby." 

Beomgyu grinned. "Tae, you really didn't have to do this. You can still accept the show, it's your choice." 

Taehyun pulled the older by the waist prompting Beomgyu to wrap his arms on his neck. "And I chose you, hyung! And I will keep on choosing you until my last breath." 

And that day they learned that no matter what life threw at them, they will keep on choosing each other. Again and again, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. 

Because what they have is a love worth fighting for...

OVER AND OVER AGAIN.


End file.
